disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dipstick
Dipstick is one of the many Dalmatian puppies in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He was one of the original 15 puppies in the live-action 101 Dalmatians ''movie, one of the main characters in ''102 Dalmatians as a fully-grown dog, and a recurring character in the animated 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Appearances 101 Dalmatians In the live-action adaptation, Dipstick is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita, along with Lucky, Jewel, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer, and many other pups. His name comes from his tail being half white and half black, resembling a dipstick. One night, he is kidnapped by Jasper and Horace along with his other siblings, and are taken to De Vil Manor for them to be killed to become Cruella's Dalmatian fur coat. When he is trapped inside, he meets eighty-four other Dalmatian puppies, also to be made into said coat. Kipper, an Airdale terrier rescues them, and reunites them with their parents. At the end of the film, Dipstick and his family live in the former De Vil mansion, now the Dalmatian Plantation. 101 Dalmatians: The Series In 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Dipstick is a minor character and one of the members of Mooch's gang, along with Whizzer and, for a little while, Two-Tone. In the series, he is somewhat dim-witted, and is often dragged into Mooch's plans without a say in the matter. Dipstick was also notable for having a flea problem in one episode, hinting that his character is a combination of him from the movies and Fidget, who doesn't appear in the series. He seems to have a very complacent attitude and will do whatever Mooch does or wants him to do and doesn't seem to mind; even being hung from a clothespin and shaken like a leaf as evidenced in the series episode "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em". He is often seen laughing at Mooch's jokes at the cruel expense of someone else, and loves playing practical jokes on others. He also loves junk food, often aiding Mooch and Whizzer in stealing from the pantry in order to obtain it. However, he doesn't appear to like getting in trouble, as seen in the episode "Twelve Angry Pups". When Spot quizzed him on who he'd been with and what he'd been doing, he broke down in noisy tears, most likely afraid he was going to get in big trouble. He also exhibits a gullible and naive streak as evidenced in "Walk on the Wild Side", being unable to recognize Swamp Rat or Rolly in disguise, although Swamp Rat did run when Dipstick began to recognize Rolly. Episodes where Dipstick has speaking roles *"Love 'Em and Flea 'Em" *"Bad to the Bone" (albeit laughing) *"Prima Doggy" *"Twelve Angry Pups" *"Cone Head" (albeit laughing) *"Walk on the Wild Side" *"Dog Food Day Afternoon" *"Mall Pups" Other appearances in the series *"Shipwrecked" *"Citizen Canine" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Four Stories Up" *"Howl Noon" *"Valentine Daze" *"Our Own Digs" *"Cadet Of The Month" *"Dalmatian Vacation" *"Fountain Of Youth" (He is mentioned when Rolly comments they traded him to Swamp Rat for some helium. Lucky wonders how much it will cost to get him back.) 102 Dalmatians In 102 Dalmatians, Dipstick is seen to have become an adult, moved off the Dalmatian Plantation farm, and now lives with a woman named Chloe Simon in a flat in London. He has a mate named Dottie and three puppies of his own: Oddball, Domino (who resembles him the most in looks), and Little Dipper. In this live-action sequel, he again undergoes a drastic change in personality, as contrary to being stupid, he appears to be quite intelligent and is very protective of his family and pups, whom he cares about deeply. Around the time Dipstick had become a father, Cruella was released from prison. When Chloe learns about being Cruella's probation officer, she at first refuses, but changes her mind when Dipstick shows that he still remembers her. This is later evidenced when Dipstick meets Cruella again at Chloe's office with his puppies and begins to bark at her to stay away from his puppies, remembering what she had almost done to him a few years before. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Dipstick makes a minor role in a cutscene at the beginning of the game with his mate Dottie. After discovering his puppies are missing (all but two), he correctly assumes that Cruella is behind it. He and Dottie set off to rescue the Pups and tells Domino and Oddball not to wander off, the two pups ignores this and go off to help too. He and Dottie are later seen to have been captured by Le Pelt and are later rescued when Domino and Oddball defeat Cruella. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Trivia *In 102 Dalmatians, the dog who played Dipstick in the film was named Freckles, which is the name of one of the puppies from the first movie. In the live-action films and TV series, he has a blue collar, but in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, he has a red collar with half-black, half-white ears. *Dipstick's voice actor Thom Adcox-Hernandez was also the voice of Lexington from Gargoyles. Gallery Dipandgang5.png|Dipstick with Two-Tone, Whizzer and Mooch Mooch_Dipstick_Wizzer.jpg|Dipstick with Whizzer and Mooch Mooch_Dipstick_Wizzer_2.jpg Mooch_Wizzer_Dipstick_Egg.jpg Mooch_Wizzer_Dipstick_Laugh.jpg|Dipstick, Whizzer and Mooch laughing Mooch_Wizzer_Dipstick_Laugh_1.jpg Mooch_Wizzer_Dipstick_Rolly.jpg|Dipstick with Rolly, Whizzer and Mooch Mooch_Wizzer_Dipstick_Rolly_Cadpig.jpg|Dipstick with Rolly, Whizzer, Mooch, Cadpig and Spot Dipstick_and_Wizzer.jpg|Dipstick with Whizzer Dipstick_Wizzer_Step.jpg Patch_Wizzer_Dipstick_Two-Tone_Barn.png|Dipstick with Whizzer, Two-Tone and Patch Dipstick_Wizzer_Two-Tone_Log_Shock.jpg|Dipstick with Two-Tone and Whizzer Dipstick_series.jpg Dipstick_Lost_band_new_collar.jpg|Dipstick without his collar Dipstick102.jpg|Dipstick in 102 Dalmatians Dottie&dipstick.jpg|Dipstick with Dottie Scdf.jpg|Dipstick as an adult with his family 1000px-102-dalmatians-coloring-pages-77.gif 102PTTR_(6_5).jpg|Dipstick, as he appears in the game Category:Dogs Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Domestic Dogs